George Messes Up
George Messes Up is the fifth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to the work place. George became very rude to Skarloey and Rheneas, thinking that they should be flattened in the scrapyards. When Percy came to take George away, the two little engines felt so pleased to see him go. George grumbles all the way to the old branchline, much to Percy's annoyance. He was thinking of turning the branchline to a new road. Percy still fumes when he meets Thomas, and tell him all about George's rude remarks. Thomas then tells Percy that they should just ignore George's rude remarks. George was now enjoying himself when he was on the roads, thinking that rails will be ripped up. As Thomas races by, George calls out to him, but Thomas ignores him twice and George became insulted. After they reached the crossing that intersects the unused railway with the active one, George deliberately tarmacs the rails, knowing that it is not finished properley. Meanwhile, Thomas was travelling home on the same line. He didn't notice that the signalman has forgotten to warn him and his driver about the tarmacked crossing, because he has fallen asleep. Thomas has suddenly derailed through the crossing and crashed into the barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about George's rude remarks, but Gordon did not take any notice. He just puffed away. Later George was working at the yards where Duck came in with the train of trucks. Duck has noticed that there was a truck stuck on the main line, but George was blocking the way, telling Duck that he would have to wait. Duck was very cross and then he tells George that he had to get through so that he can move the truck out of the way to let Gordon get through. But George doesn't care. Duck's driver went to complain to the Stationmaster, but the Signalman has already set the points to let Gordon speed through. Gordon was speeding through the station with the express, but before he could be alerted, he rushes through and accidently hits the truck, which was flying through the air and then got smashed into pieces when it hits the ground, much to Duck's horror. At the next station, Gordon was worried that The Fat Controller would be cross with him for banging the truck. He was cross, but not with Gordon. He then found out all about George's rude behaviour. As a punishment, The Fat Controller has sent George to saw wood at the timber yard for a whole week so that he can learn himself some better manners. Thomas and Percy arrive to see him a few days later and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before once his punishment is over, though George's expression says that he might not. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Duck *Skarloey *George *Sir Topham Hatt *Rheneas Edward (cameo) Butch (cameo) Stephen Hatt (cameo) Jem Cole (cameo) Farmer Trotter (cameo) Refreshment Lady (cameo) The Butler (cameo) The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (cameo) Duke (portrait; cameo) Gallery GeorgeMessesUp1.png Category:Season 18 Category:Vhs Category:DVD